1. Field of the Invention
This invention lies in the field of electrical wiring of houses and buildings. More particularly it is concerned with a prewired type of circuit box in which the particular inner connection of wires provided by the circuit boards is predetermined for a specific use. The wires that are inserted into the box are automatically connected in the proper order as soon as they are inserted into the circuit box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional manner of electrically wiring houses and buildings, circuit boxes are provided at selected positions and wires are strung between and into the boxes. The wires in the boxes are then stripped of insulation and interconnected in selected manners. In making these interconnections, even an experienced electrician must consult a diagram in order not to make a mistake in the connections. Also considerable time is required to physically make the connections, and place them back into the connection box.
The same time consuming procedure is required when the connections must be checked or changed.